FIG. 18 is a cross-sectional view of a main part of a conventional silicon carbide semiconductor device 700.
As shown in FIG. 18, a conventional silicon carbide semiconductor device 700 includes: an n+ type low resistance silicon carbide substrate 710; an n− type epitaxial layer 712 formed on the n+ type low resistance silicon carbide substrate 710; p type body regions 716 formed on a surface of the n− type epitaxial layer 712; channel regions 718 formed on a surface of the p type body region 716; n++ type source regions 720 and p++ type body contact regions 722; and gate electrodes 726 formed on at least the channel region 718 with a gate insulating film 724 interposed therebetween. In FIG. 18, numeral 728 indicates an interlayer insulation film, numeral 730 indicates a source electrode, and numeral 732 indicates a drain electrode.